johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DogDays124
Welcome Hi, welcome to Johnny Test Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blast Ketchup page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) I don't think we need an achievements leaderboard. 19:23, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Admin DogDays124 it is obvious that some wikis make it and some don't, but I want this one to make it, so let's tell the people over a wikia that we both want to be the new b'crats here. 20:00, September 3, 2010 (UTC) adopting Hi. I have given both you and User:Ruin Cireela admin rights on this wiki. Have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 03:38, September 4, 2010 (UTC) greetings Hi I'm new here! Nane's JasonL!JasonL 04:45, September 6, 2010 (UTC)JasonL SENd BaCK Yes. Yes I am!JasonL 22:32, September 6, 2010 (UTC)JasonL DogDays, it's JasonL! I'm sad!JasonL 01:15, September 12, 2011 (UTC)JasonL Deleting Reply I am deleting all the episodes to see if there are any copies or others. Reply I'm adjusting it so that it will fit the Johnny Test Wiki but for now I copied it from the Teen Titan Wiki I don't know. I would grant him admin rights. DO NOT GRANT HIM B'CRAT RIGHTS! I'm not scared and what gender are you? and HOw come You're not admin?JasonL 16:33, November 26, 2010 (UTC)JasonL Thx Thx for welcoming me to the Wiki, I hope to be as much as a help I can! Shutup ha just kidding Avatar Josh the waterbender Idiot ha kidding Are you really a girl? 15:09, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! :) Edit Count How do you do the edit count thing? And I really don't think we need a page for it. Maybe a blog, but not a page. How do you add it up? Ahem Are you helping me with expanding all of the episode articles?, they are all stubs. Look on Johnny Mint Chip. Good, get everyone on this wiki to start helping, and fix Johnny Tube (the episode that just came on air). OK, I too have not seen that episode yet but just keep watchong CN, you'll see it. But are you gonna get everybody on this wiki to help with my petition? Well . . . Did you get your freinds here? YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!, THE FULL SUMMARY YOU POSTED ON JOHNNY TUBE WAS THE ONE FOR JOHNNY RE-ANIMATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Did you get your freinds here yet? Good News! Johnny Tube is on tonight, so we're gonna post the full summary and title card, YAY! : D Have you seen it? 2 more episode have been announced, they are: Johnny's Royal Flush and Johnny Test's Day Off. Hey DogDays, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!JasonL 05:17, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Help DogDays I need your help I got blocked at Ben 10 wiki! Can you show me how to block other users don't want to use it! I just need to learn how!JasonL 13:22, November 25, 2010 (UTC)JasonL Will you teach me again? I lost track.JasonL 14:01, November 25, 2010 (UTC)JasonL/ Hey DogDays. I'm sad. Why? Well because I was on Pokemon wiki and while I was doing something when some user named Crimsonnavy blocked me! He blocked me because of the copying thing I did in Bulbapedia. I didn't copy anything I did it myself! He's so mean! Will you please go over and block him or perhaps go to Pokemon wiki and make Pokemon articles for me and tell him not to block me anymore because I'm a beginner.JasonL 02:26, April 21, 2011 (UTC)JasonL Admin Request Hey, I was wondering if I could be an admin. I know I've been here for only a short while, but I know my way around the wiki. I have learned how to edit the right way after just two days. [[User:ColonelHarold523|'Colonel']][[User:ColonelHarold523|'Harold523']] Categories for deletion I see that you are an admin, and since I have come on the site I have added 9 pages to the deletion category. Would you please take care of them? P.S.: How do you put that "Johnny, Wait" thing at the top of the page? I would suggest that you look up Scoot McNeil or Question, because they have the category you are looking for. XYDUX 01:30, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I'm new on this Wiki. I see that your an admin. This is actully my second Wiki. Can you show me around here.THE GLORIOUS∞S999|''Fire Fury!!!'' 03:20, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Some Pages I Can't Edit Uh.. Yeah there actully some pages I can't edit because I haven't watch them or don't know much of it. And there were A LOT OF VANDIALISM AND BAD WRITTING. I've haddled some pages. Just give me pages that are vadalized or with VERY BAD WRITTING. THE GLORIOUS∞S9999|''Fire Fury!!!'' 01:47, January 30, 2011 (UTC) it's me I WANNA BE FRIENDS Dogdays we need a Message Wall do u know how to add the message wall on this wiki?JasonL 05:23, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi Click here: Sunblock Mom What's a crat? Happy Turkey Day!JasonL 22:49, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Logo Hey DogDays! First off, thanks for making me a admin! I'm glad I helped this wiki that much! Thanks again! Second, not sure if this wiki has a logo (all I see is this logo; using Monobook), so, I made a logo based on Johnny Test's logo. Here! What do you think? (I won't upload it here yet because I see it links to some pages, including the main page, and the old picture will be replaced) ~GABBYNARUTO~ 23:26, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, Thanks! Ok, I will contact you if I need help, Thanks! -Ingram9 I need help :( Bucket Crew Wiki DogDays124 you may not know me but i know you and i need your help. Because we have a very beat-up wiki :(and there no local admins but anyways,Theres a troll name Epic-Tak (becareful for him) because im the only one at the wiki and epic-tak maybe you get some friends from Ed,Edd, n Eddy wiki for me i really need help please come... heres the wiki link let me know when you come and pleeaase bring friends from the wiki for the defense against epic-tak program,The WikiGood Luck! Bazil99 19:17, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Rules Hey buddy! First off, sorry for not being really active lately. Summer holidays kinda caught me. Second, you probably saw, but, I made a list of rules. Hope you don't mind, and tell me if you do, cause I'll quickly get rid of them, no worries. ~GABBYNARUTO~ 20:40, July 1, 2011 (UTC) How do I became an admin?JasonL 02:10, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Requesting Adminship Would you please make me an admin? I've noticed that there aren't any regularly appearing admins. Hey DogDays Would u please make me an Admin as well?JasonL 23:59, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I would second this. Jason has become a very important contributor to this wiki.